Hotel Helheim
by monkan
Summary: Thor is the only heir to his father's Media Empire. When his parent's suddenly die in a car accident he finds himself at the top, he also finds an old contract that show that his family owns a hotel. Thor takes his friends on a road trip to find out. But there might be some things in this world that should stay hidden. Thorki. Don't Like? Don't Read! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**~ Hotel Helheim ~**_

_**By: Monkan**_

Pairing: Thor/Loki  
Themes: Mystery, Thriller, Horror, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
Copyrights: I own nothing; all credit goes to Marvel and the mythology. I don't own any other brands that might be mentioned.

Full Summary: Thor is the only heir to his father's Media Empire. When his parent's suddenly die in a car accident he finds himself at the top, he also finds an old contract that show that his family owns a hotel. To find out what this hotel is - that he have never even heard of - Thor takes his friends on a road trip to find out. But there might be some things in this world that should stay hidden.

A/N: I had planned to make this a longer story but since I have so much I want to write and "Secrets and Ties" are going longer than planned, I'm making this into a four chapter story. It will be intense, fast, and what I always do; unexpected. Enjoy and don't forget to leave me a comment.

**Part 1 of 4**

~ Prologue ~

Thor sat back with a tired groan. The chair supported his back perfectly, another sign that he and his father had been the same built as him. "Father." he whispered. The thought of his old man still jerked at his heart, but it was understandable. It had only been five days since his parents passed away in a car accident.

They had said good bye before heading out for dinner, Thor had stayed behind to have fun with his friends and they never returned. A truck hit them from the side and they never had a chance. Day one; he had found out about his parents. Day three; he buried them in a ceremony for the closest to the family. Day four; he had taken over his father's media empire. Day five; he missed the old days.

He looked around the wast room and the tidy desk in front of him that he had seen his father work at so many times. Now it was his place.

"It just isn't fair." Thor said to himself before reaching for one of the drawers and the document in there, but he was too rough and pulled it all the way out and spilled the content on the floor. "Damn." and bent down to pick them up.

What had happened was that a envelop with worn corners and old faded script on the front fell out from between the wooden panels.

"What's this?" Thor picked it up and turned it around. He couldn't make out the handwriting because it was the old kind that made his head swim with all the cursive and turns. Turning it to the back he noticed that the wax seal was already open and that just teased him to take a loot. "What's the harm." he said with a shrug.

_Dear Brother,_

_As promised everything have been taken care of and I'm sending you the contract for your safe keeping. This is now your problem. Good luck._

_Best Regards_

_Reynaldo Odinson_

"Reynaldo." Thor repeated, testing the name on his lips. "Father didn't have any brothers." The other accompanying paper was the contract that was mentioned in the letter.

"Hotel Helheim." he read the name. "I own a hotel?" he exclaimed surprised. "Why haven't I ever heard of it?" He stared at the papers for a long time before a grin crossed his face and he lifted the phone on the desk. He punched in the number from memory. Waited two signals before the other side answered.

"Fandral? It's me! What are you doing? Nothing? Good! Call the others. We are going out to explore something. A hotel. I just found the contract for it. No. Yes. I know. Call back when you are ready." and he hung up.

He looked at the papers carefully before folding them back in the envelope and putting it in his pocket. "Why would a media empire own a hotel?" he asked himself. His mind already on the adventure of finding out.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Volstagg. "I'm hungry."

Fandral leaned forward to look at the map over Sif's shoulder. "We should be there soon." she said.

"What kind of place is this that not even the GPS knows the address?" Volstagg complained.

Thor looked in the rear mirror before returning his attention to the road. "I don't know that's why we are going."

"When we get there it will probably be dark." Sif commented as she checked the time and the road they had back to civilization.

"It's a hotel. We can probably stay over. I'm the owner after all." Thor said confidently.

Hogun snorted. "That is if it isn't ruins. Who knows how old it is and if its still there."

"Don't say that." Thor glared at his friend before Sif burst out happily. "There it is. There's the sign."

They drove by an old wood sign with _Hotel Helheim_ on the front.

"What kind of name is _Helheim_?" Wondered Sif. "It sounds like hell."

"Maybe it's not that far off." Fandral said as the hotel came into view.

Their first and common thought was that it was old. There were no other word for it. It was so old fashioned that a person in their 90s looked young and cute. But it was not in any bad shape at all. In fact it looked well taken care off and almost inviting. Almost.

Thor parked in front of the double door before shutting off the engine. He looked up at the hotel and didn't know if he was excited or disappointed by what he saw.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Fandral. "It's almost a ghost hotel. I wouldn't be surprised if the rats are as big as the cats."

"Shut up." hissed Sif. Her phobia of vermin and critters showing its face.

To all their surprise the front door opened and out stepped a lean, pale man with dark hair and a ironed suit. He didn't look like a butler but for some strange reason he didn't look out of place either.

Thor, out of courtesy stepped out of the car and nodded to the strange man.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. May I inquire what you are doing here? I wasn't expecting any guests." The man said in a smooth and inviting voice. A small smile playing on his lips.

"Good afternoon." Thor copied, bowing. "My name is Thor Odinson. I'm the new owner."

The man looked and sounded surprised. "You are the owner? You look awfully young to be holding the contract. Not to mention that you are actually here."

Thor pulled out the envelop from his pocket for the man to see. "My father passed away not long ago. I inherited everything upon his death."

The man bowed. "I'm sorry to hear it." when he straightened his back he held out his hand. "May I see the contract to make sure its the real one."

Thor's brow scrunched together. "Sure." he walked over and handed the letter to the man.

The stranger opened it and read both the contract and the letter before folding it back and handing it back to Thor.

"It's the real one. I'm sorry for being so rude, but it's not the first time someone tries to con this hotel." The man smiled. Thor's friends stepped out of the car to stretch their legs and to support Thor.

The man raised a hand to his heart in respect. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Loki. Loki Laufeyson. I'm the manager here at _Hotel Helheim_."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Part 2 of 4 ~**

When the band of five friends entered the hotel with Loki in the front they were blown away by the décor of the hotel. It truly was old fashioned, and one you would see in a horror movie, but it also had a charm that fascinated them all.

Thor turned in circles as he tried to take everything in.

"This hotel has been in the Odinson family for over 500 years. While it's not a hotel that's been used as a resort for the family, it's grown in value due to the land. Also the historical value has almost as much value as the land."

"So it's a hidden piggy bank." said Fandral without really thinking about his words.

Thor thought that he saw a pinch of displeasure in Loki's face. "That's one way of putting it. While we are not a hotel that have a long line of costumers, we make a steady income with seasonal bookings that can be placed for years in advanced. We are currently not in season so we don't have any guests for another few months so you are welcomed to stay or-"

"Who's that?" Sif questioned without a care about interrupting Loki. She pointed at the grand portrait at the top of the stairs. It was an old man with a bushy beard and a smoking pipe in his raised hand. "He looks creepy."

"Maybe it's haunted." Fandral teased Sif before making some corny ghost noise which he was slapped for.

Loki turned around and looked up at the portrait. "That is the original owner of this hotel." he turned back to Thor with a smile. "Since this hotel has always passed down from father to child in the main family, that makes him your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather." Loki looked to the side before giving a sheepish smile. "Or something along those lines."

Thor chuckled. "That was an old relation." he joked lightheartedly. "Can't say that I really know him." he looked carefully at the picture. "But he does look like my father."

"You have his eyes."

Thor looked at Loki when he heard the whisper but the man was already walking toward the saloon before turning around. "You are free to look around. If there's anything you need just call me. If you want to stay for the night then I can arrange it."

"Is there any food?" Volstagg asked quickly.

"This way please." he held up his pale hand to the saloon.

The fat man looked so happy that he practically bounced to the saloon.

The others realized that they hadn't eaten anything for a long time so they decided to follow before exploring more of the hotel. It wasn't like they didn't have the time.

* * *

"I don't like it here." Sif said as they were making ready to sleep. Night had fallen before they knew it and they had decided to stay for the night. Not risking driving home when they were sleepy. So Loki had prepared their room. Two double rooms with one extra single bed in one of them.

"Why not?" Thor asked. He actually liked this place.

"She's just scared that a poltergeist will take her in her sleep. Or is it Bloody Mary?" Fandral teased. It was a well known fact that Sif, despite her bravo, couldn't handle horror things very well.

She threw her pillow at the bastard. "I can't help it. Something is giving me the creeps. So is Loki."

"Loki?" Thor exclaimed surprised. "What don't you like about him? He's been more than welcoming to us when we came unplanned." He stood up and took his T-shirt in his hand before heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Sif asked.

"Toilet."

Thor closed the door between them before walking down the hall. He really didn't see what was so creepy about Loki. The man was amazing in how he handled their arrival and he had been nothing but nice to them.

When he had done his business and was planning on heading back, he thought he saw something cross the hall and down the stairs. Always the one to get into trouble because of his curiosity, he headed after the shape.

He walked down the dark stairs case and saw the candle light on in the saloon. He tip toed over to the doors and opened them carefully.

"Can't sleep?"

Thor basically jumped out of his skin when Loki suddenly appeared behind him. He put is hand over his racing heart and tried to smile while catching his breath. "No. I saw something and came down."

"Is that so." The flickering light were painting Loki's eyes an almost amber colored glow when Thor knew that they were green in reality. "Well, it was probably nothing so you might want to go back to bed. It's pretty late."

"What about you?" Thor asked the smiling man. He had thought about it earlier toady but Loki really didn't look older than him.

"Me? I still have duties to perform and I've always been nocturnal. I work better during the night."

"Actually," Thor began big but settled down when he realized he had raised his voice needlessly. "I would like to know more about this hotel. More about my linage." he finished with a blush.

Loki looked him up and down before nodding his head. "If that's what you wish." and ushered him into the saloon where several candles were burning. Thor sat down at one of the tables and Loki said he would be right back.

Like the rest of the hotel, the saloon was stylish but very old fashioned. When Loki returned he carried on a photo album. Just like the envelope it was worn around the edges from use and age.

Loki put it gently down in front of Thor and sat down next to him. He opened it to the first page where the man from the hall portrait sat with a woman next to him.

"That's the first owner; Odin Allfather. The reason why your linage is named Odinson is because of this man. He wanted to leave a trail of his blood and named his children Odinson and set it as a rule that all children to the family should bear the name. After that there have been some sons who have carried the first name 'Odin' in honor to their linage."

"I remember my father was called Odin _VI_ Odinson." Thor thought back to seeing the name on paper. "I never knew why. How did your family come into the business? Why was this hotel built?"

Loki looked really pale in the light and the candles were throwing weird shadows on his face. "This hotel was actually built to keep a secret hidden. A secret that's been guarded by my _family._"

"Couldn't we do it ourselves?" Thor asked. "Why would we want others to look after a family secret?"

"To keep up appearances to the world. To keep the secret as far away as possible. Who knows. It's been lost over the years and three generations after Odin Allfather – Reynaldo Odinson – arranged the hotel to be transferred to his younger brother because he didn't want it. And since then the Odinson linage stopped coming here to make sure everything was as it should. My... _family_ continued working here out of loyalty." He turned to face Thor. "You are actually the first Odinson to come here since then. Not even your father visited."

When Thor turned back to the album he thought he heard; "Although it's not like they ever cared." But when he looked at the other, Loki didn't seem to have said anything.

They turned page and continued through the Odinson history and Thor learned more and more about a family linage that he never before had paid any attention too.

Not noticing the attention he was receiving from the man beside him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Part 3 of 4 ~**

The more they flipped pages and Thor listened to the tales of his family, he was almost seduced by the details Loki had about them that he didn't pay attention before a flash of pain shot through his finger tip.

He pulled back with a hiss and sucked on his finger for a moment. "Are you all right?" Loki asked concern.

"I'm fine." Thor growled, cross with himself for being so clumsy. "Just a paper cut."

"Wait a moment." Loki ran out the room and came back with a first aid kit. It was old too but contained at least some paper towels. "Keep it like that and it will stop bleeding in a few minutes."

"Sorry for being a bother." Thor said as he held his finger up and pressed the paper to his bleeding finger.

"Don't worry about it." Loki smiled. "It can happen to anyone."

"Maybe. But it's still embarrassing when it happens." he removed the paper to check on it before putting the paper back. It stung but he was still distracted when he suddenly noticed how long and pale Loki's neck were behind the shoulder long hair and strict clothes. Was it just as smooth as it looked?

Before he could stop himself he had reached out and touched the skin and it was only Loki's passive eyes that made him realize just what he was doing.

"I-I'm sorry." he pulled his hand back. "I just..." he couldn't answer his own question. "You're body is cold. Are you all right?" he asked in a chance to switch subject.

"Aye. My body temperature has always been much lower than others. I'm perfectly healthy."

"I-Is that so. Then it's good." why was he acting like a fool? He never had trouble talking to people. Not even strangers. "I...I should get back to bed." Thor stood up with a strained smile. "Thank you for the history lesson."

Loki gathered the book and kit in his arms. "You are welcome. Sleep well." and they parted ways. Loki walking in his own direction and Thor running up to his bed where his friends were already half-sleeping. Muttering a good night he pulled the cover over his head and hoped he could forget his childish mistakes. The paper around his finger still on it.

But his dreams wouldn't be a sanctuary for him.

* * *

_He looked up with a strained groan. He felt so good. On top of his hard manhood danced Loki, the pale man moving in an erotic dance that dragged sounds of pleasure out of him._

_Every time he tried to reach for Loki he was pushed away and all he could do was lay there as his body were being taken to heights he had never known before._

_Hands played over his chest while his own clawed at the bed spread under him._

_For a moment he feared that the others would wake up and see what he was doing, but one look and he could see they were fast asleep and wouldn't wake no matter what he did._

_With few alternatives left, Thor buckled his hips up and disrupted Loki's dance. The pale man rolled his head back and cried out from the intensity he was feeling._

_He leaned forward so that he could take Thor's face in his hands before slowing his rhythm to a lazy teasing movement. He lifted and met Thor as their eyes dared the other to look away._

_Thor decided that he had had enough of being played with, so with his whole body he rolled them over so he was on top. His partner let out a surprised gasp before it transformed into a pleasureful moan. He let his back arch up to press against Thor's muscular one and he wrapped his legs around Thor's waist, urging the big man to take him. To finish him._

_With no more encouragement, Thor set a vicious pace where he humped Loki in the mattress. Unrestrained sounds left them both and it felt so good that Thor couldn't believe it was of this world._

_The only odd thing he noticed was that Loki's skin were cold now and then, not really heating up under his touch._

_Then finally their release came. Thor pulled out just in time for him to spill over Loki's stomach in spastic jerks. His growl was deep and feral._

_It was almost perfect, his lover moaning under him from his performance and his own blissful release clouding his mind._

_He laid his head down next to Loki's and he felt the other stroke his hair and down the back of his head and his throat. It was a tender touch that made Thor want to melt._

_Then, all of a sudden, Loki ripped Thor's head to the side and bit his neck. It was painful and horrible. He struggled against the grip and barely had enough strength to push Loki away, but he knew deep down that the other let him go._

_He stared at Loki with his blood staining the smiling mouth and showed him his teeth._

* * *

Thor shot up from his dream and gasped loudly.

"Christ. What had you up its pants?" Sif complained as she had witnessed his rough awakening, startling her in the process.

"What?" he was dizzy and couldn't tell if this was real or a dream.

"How long were you going to sleep?" she was not in a pleasant mood for having to sleep in this place. Her phobia having acted up.

"Are ya all ready for the best meal of the day?" Volstagg cheered from the hall, his big tummy growling in agreement. Fandral and Hogun said something that Thor didn't hear.

Sif walked out the room and that left Thor to sort out his head before getting up and getting ready for a new day.

He shaved and dressed before going down to the Saloon where a hearty meal were already waiting, and with his friends already digging in.

"Took you long enough." Fandral said teasingly. "Did you have to take a long cold shower?"

"No? Why?" Thor pulled up a chair.

"Because you were moaning pretty intense." Fandral and Hogun smirked at him, making him blush. Volstagg was too busy with the food to care any, and Sif was still annoyed. '_PMS no doubt._' the guys concluded in their heads.

"Did you have a good night?" Loki asked when he came up to them with a plate of ham.

Volstagg acted like a kid on Christmas before taking the plate and hogging half of it.

They all said various 'OK' to Loki before Sif narrowed her eyes and leaned toward Thor, invading his private space.

"What did you do? How did you cut yourself like that?" she asked.

His hand came up to touch his throat. "What?"

"Yeah, that's weird." Fandral agreed. "How do you shave, man?"

Thor touched his throat and he thought that he felt something similar to two new moles on his neck, only from his friends comments it sounded like they were cuts.

Suddenly, the dream came back to his mind and he stared at Loki's retreating back. He didn't know what to believe.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Part 4 of 4 ~**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Between 3-10 November I will be going back to my hometown. Therefore, during this time there will be no updates due to various reasons. I will be back so wait for me.**

* * *

They had all gathered their things and were waiting in the front lobby to leave. Sif looking the most impatient of them all.

"I hope you have had a pleasant stay." Loki said as he bid them farewell.

"Yeah. Yeah." Sif rudely said.

When Fandral drove their car to the front of the house they started to pack their things into the car, ready to go soon.

As his friends were busy, Thor sneaked a look at the pale man, trying to dismiss his dream because there were no way it could be true. Even with the two marks on his neck. He must have somehow cut himself without noticing. It happened a lot to him. Sure the neck were a new place, but his dog back home in his apartment had left him with enough scratches to last a lifetime. Maybe it had happened before he even left for this hotel, and no one really paid attention to him.

There were no way this man in front of him were a vampire or otherwise monster. Loki was a man just like him. There had been nothing in his behavior that gave away that last night had really happened. Just a crazy dream born from this spooky hotel. Nothing more, nothing less.

At that moment, as the door stood open, a black cat came walking from behind the counter. It gave Thor a strange look before strolling outside like it owned the place. A cat.

'_Of course._' Thor realized. '_It could have sneaked into their room without them noticing and accidentally scratch his neck while they slept._'

"What?" Loki asked when he noticed Thor staring at him.

"Nothing." Thor shook his head and tried to smile. "Just a bad dream."

The man looked puzzled for a moment before giving his 'trademark' smile. "I hope that you return sometime. Now that I know who you are, just give me a call a head and I will give you a better experience in this hotel than the one I could give you."

And Thor's mind misfired on that remark. His dream painfully clear in the back of his mind. The dream of Loki riding him clear as day.

"Yeah." he did his best to hide his blush. They shook hands when the others yelled for Thor to get his ass going so they could hit the road.

As they pulled out from the property, Loki stood on the front porch and waved after them until they were out of sight. The black cat sat on a rock not far away, watching him. Loki gave the animal a smile before walking inside and closing the door behind him.

Once he was at the foot of the stairs he looked up at the portrait and sneered. He then walked toward the backroom where he lived. The room were filled with photos, some so old that they were falling apart, and others that were fresh and new. Men, women, girls, boys, animals. There were no end on the different people that decorated his walls. The bed were not much to jump over, it did its purpose.

There were another door in his room that he walked toward and opened. Revealing a dark basement. Loki took the candle next to the door and lighted it, but before he walked down to the basement he reached into his pocket and pulled out a used tissue, the small blood stains so brilliantly red that it almost overwhelmed the white.

After putting the tissue where the candle had been he walked down the darkness. The old steps were complaining his whole descent until he came around and his candle cast a grim light over the small space.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave you like this." Loki leered. "Fortunately for you I had a visit from the real owner, otherwise you would have joined your partner."

In the small space were two chairs, one occupied by a chained man and another by a woman. The biggest different was that while the woman whimpered behind her gag, the man's head were hanging limply down his chest with his face staring up at the ceiling.

The woman's blond hair clung to her dirty face and she let out a series of whimpers and moans as she rattled her chains which didn't move.

"Oh I had a great time. The new owner is a real sweetheart and I look forward to making him mine. It was fortunate, however, that he took the real contract with him or he would have ended up down here with you. But then again, some company is never wrong." Loki smiled as he came around and stalked the woman with fear. "How long has it been? Since I actually saw that cursed contract? Not since that bastard handed over his ownership to his little brother. What a wuss. If he had held on to the contract then he wouldn't have ended up in that miserable state."

"He was a fool to think that he could run from me. I may be bound to this hotel but that doesn't mean I don't I can't reach them in other ways. The Odinson is nothing but fools." Loki kicked the dead man so hard it broke the chair, causing the woman to whimper more loudly. "Moan all you want," he hissed in her ear. "No one can hear you and no one can save you. Trying to con this hotel. HAH! What fools. I could care less what you do for a living, but when you tried to cross me, you made a fatal mistake. I have not lived this long to fall pray to pathetic creatures like you. I may be weak from my poor diet but in no way am I so weak that I will lose to the likes of you." He slapped the woman so her whole cheek blushed in pain.

"But I must admit that you were quick to notice the error on the front portrait. Since I haven't had any guests in years it slipped my mind." He stalked around her without even giving her a look. "I wonder what the world is like now. It's been so long since I saw anything but this house. You should have met my new owner. So pure. So innocent. So foolish." Loki sneered. "He swallowed everything I said without a doubt. He's not a bright one. Which makes him all that more adorable because I just love to play with them." Loki smiled.

"The Odinson family made a mistake when they started to erase me. I can not be erased. Sooner or later I will return and when I do, they will know that they can not hide from me." He smelled her tears before he saw them. "For fuck sake..." he growled. "Weak. So WEAK! Can you do nothing else but cry and whimper? You are no challenge at all."

"Even when I was human I was no where near your weakness." He glared at her. "Did I surprise you? I too were a human once long ago. I lived in shame and terror of my master who owned my family for decades. _I was a slave._" he burst out laughing like a maniac. "If you think this is hell then you have no idea what hell is really like."

"The bastard did not only lust for children but he also had a taste for the dead. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? THE BASTARD WHO IS LOOKED UP AS ONE OF THE GREATEST MEN IN HISTORY WAS A NECROPHILIC PEDOPHILE. Keeping slaves helps with many things because they can not go against their master. All we could do was bow and take what was given to us. Even if we were given cockroaches to eat we had to. That whole family is cursed by forbidden lusts that makes even nature retch."

He walked over to her and put his arm around her back, making her flinch violently. "Can you guess what happened to me? I was used by that man. What he did to me is things that not even your imagination could come up with. Then when I grew too old for his human taste he ordered my parents to put an end to me. Can you think what they did? THEY FOLLOWED HIS ORDERS! THEY TRIED TO KILL ME! No, they did kill me. I was dead and the monster came back and had his way with me. THAT SICK FUCK! But look and behold. Nature can really bring people back if their hate and suffering is strong enough. I can still remember the day I opened my eyes again, and I had _never_ felt so strong. AND I KILLED MY PARENTS. AND THE REST OF MY FAMILY. But before I could get to that bastard he had a voodoo priest seal me in one of their rooms. However, he knew they couldn't keep me there so they built this hotel and bound me to it. Helheim. Nice name right? It means the "realm of hell"."

He suddenly fell silent after his intense raving.

"I will be free one day. And I have found the perfect person to help me. Seducing him will be a piece of cake and when the times comes I will leave this place." He suddenly looked down at her as if realizing she was there too. "Why am I telling you all this?" he asked himself. "I must be getting old. Not that it matters if you know or not because you will not be leaving this basement alive." he put both his hands on her shoulders and she whimpered once more.

"Now, I was going to make it quick for you like your partner, but after sampling such delicious blood I find myself feeling rather hungry once more. So..." he brushed aside her blond hair and pulled back his lips, revealing fangs in the dim light.

A scream tore through the basement, but it didn't even reach the rest of the hotel. The sun fell through one of the side windows and hit the paining of Odin Allfather. Through the gray paint that made up the background could the faint shape of Loki be made out. The pale man standing next to the regal man with a murderous look that promised revenge.

Outside, the black cat stretched his body before settling down on the front steps of the hotel. It's yellow eyes standing out.

The End.


End file.
